Hayate the Combat Butler: The Return
by Lexus77
Summary: What happens when a 'dead' Sanzenin returns? Read and find out. Story includes cameo appearances of characters from other animes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is the FIRST story I have written and I'm gonna write about my favourite anime Hayate the Combat Butler. Basically this being fanfic and all I'm gonna add new characters. Hope you like it **

**(I DON'T OWN HTCB but I would really love to XD)**

**Chapter 1: In the Stars**

It was a mid October night when the heir to the Sanzenin fortune Nagi Sanzenin is surprisingly reading a book. Her butler Hayate Ayasaki curiously looks at her until finally asking, "What are you reading, mistress?". Nagi, without even looking at him replied," A book, what do you think this is?", "I mean what's the title?". Nagi sighed and replied," It's a book about seeing your future from the alignment of the stars, Maria thought it would be nice for me to read books for a change".

Nagi then pointed towards the sky, "See how those 5 stars line up?", "Yeah?", "According to the book, it means that someone from my past will reappear, what do you suppose that means, Hayate?". "I've no idea either, mistress". Just then Maria entered with a strange black and red letter with a symbol looking like a 'K' at the centre. "Nagi, I found this letter at the door, it doesn't look like an ordinary letter to me, why don't you open it?" Maria said. "Yeah! It does look special but I seem to vaguely recall this symbol" Nagi replied.

Riiippppp! Nagi quickly opened the envelope and read a note which was inside it. Slowly Nagi read the note until Hayate noticed the mistress had stopped dead in her tracks. "Is something wrong, mistress?" Hayate asked. "K..K…Kai…" Nagi could only stammer as she gave the note to Maria still trembling.

Maria also fell silent and stood transfixed dropping the note. Hayate still looking puzzled took the note and read it. It read:

"Dear Nagi,

Sorry for have been away from you for such a long time. But it was'nt like I had a choice. I know how heartbroken you were to find out that I was dead. The thing is I'm still well and alive. I faked my death 5 years ago because there were so many things I had to do like defend my rank as the World's Champion and stop evil forces from arising.

I hope that you are alive and well and still being a little dragon. I can't wait to come back home to you and grandpa Mikado. Hope to see you soon.

Your one and only

Kaito J E Sanzenin"

"Kaito Sanzenin?" Hayate muttered to himself.

At the same time, the doors of the subway train opened and a figure emerged. The figure walked up the flight of stairs, carrying two bags of luggage and into the park. The figure stopped, stared at an old vending machine which was near an equally old bench. "Boy! It sure does bring back memories", he thought to himself. He walked past the old Hakuo Academy building and into the suburbs. He made lefts and rights but seemed kind of confused, then the street lights illuminated on him. The figure was an 18 year old boy with black wavy hair, wearing a white jacket with black stripes, a grey t-shirt with a strange symbol on it and blue jeans. He had a red travel bag on his shoulder and a brown bag on his hand. "Okay, now I'm officially lost!" he said smiling. He looked around and saw a girl not far away. He looked closely and saw that the girl had pink hair and was carrying a bag. "Hey! Hinagiku!" he shouted. Hinagiku turned around and asked, "Who are you?" as the boy came closer. The boy asked back, "You don't remember me?", Hinagiku nodded, "Well..I can't blame you for that, my name's Kaito Sanzenin" holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you" Hinagiku said shaking his hand, "By the way, how did you know my name?" she asked.

"You told me 10 years ago" Kaito replied. "Uh-huh..So are you related to Nagi Sanzenin by any chance?" Hinagiku asked. "Yeah! She's my cousin and I was just looking for her mansion till I got lost", Kaito replied. "I'll show you the way", Hinagiku said "It's just a 30 minute walk from where I live". "Thanks" Kaito replied.

"Only, she does have a way with words" Kaito thought and glanced at her bag and saw the girl's uniform of the Hakuo Academy. "So, you're studying at the Hakuo Academy" Kaito said "Well yeah, in fact I'm the current student council president", Hinagiku replied after noticing that her uniform was slightly visible to Kaito's eyes.

"Great school is'nt it? and great teachers too, especially your big sis Yukiji" Kaito said looking at the stars, seeing an image of Yukiji Katsura in the night sky, "You must be one heck of a student to be the council president". "Nah! It was just by sheer luck, I'm not that great at all" Hinagiku replied, "Besides, I'll never be as good as by predecessor Maria". "Anyhow" Kaito chuckled, "Are you aware that two thugs are behind us stalking us?". Hinagiku turns to look back before being stopped by Kaito "Don't look, 2,3,4,5,6, they're increasing in number".

"Hey you two! You kids should'nt be out here this late", a thug shouted. "Don't worry, we will be off now", Kaito yelled back pulling a nervous Hinagiku with him. 4 thugs blocked their way, "You ain't getting away that easy" a thug said snickering. "Oh spikes!" Kaito exclaimed before punching a thug right across the face and telling Hinagiku to run as the thugs charged towards him. Hinagiku ran a short distance and looked back and saw no signs of Kaito. All she saw was a group of thugs bashing something on the ground.

Suddenly, a blue spark appeared sending thugs in all directions barely missing Hinagiku. In the middle stood Kaito who was sweating and wearing these strange metallic gloves. "Boy! That was hot! Literally!" he panted. The thugs began appearing in larger numbers. Kaito punched, kicked, threw and blasted every single thug who came near him but they kept on coming and coming. "Damn it! I can't hold out much longer" he thought picking up his bags and running towards Hinagiku "Stand back", he directed Hinagiku and threw a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared he and Hinagiku were gone.

"Whew! THAT WAS INTENSE!" Kaito laughed much to Hinagiku's surprise. "You almost got killed! And now you're laughing? Are you a maniac or something?" she asked. "Nah! The only thing that matters is no one got seriously hurt…much", he replied still smiling. "Okay, there's my home" Hinagiku said pointing to a building in the distance, "To reach Nagi's mansion you just need to move straight". "Thanks, good night", Kaito said as Hinagiku entered her house. "You too", Hinagiku replied.

Kaito went on pondering about the reactions his old friends would have when they saw him especially Nagi. When he thought about it, he smiled and went towards Nagi's mansion which was now in complete view.

**That's all for the first chapter, I hope you liked it. On the next chapter, you'll see Nagi other side and also we'll reveal the Sanzenin family's secrets. Oh! And please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is my second chapter and is kinda special because this is the only chapter where Nagi's main personality is changed. Also you will learn the reason behind the near extinction of the Sanzenins.**

**Chapter 2: Reality Check  
**

Kaito soon reached the front gate of Nagi's mansion. He looked at a lit room in the mansion and saw a blonde girl sitting on a couch looking quite sleepy. Kaito smiled a little when he saw Nagi's efforts to keep herself awake. Well, who could blame her? It was 10 o'clock and she was way past her bed time. Kaito ducked away just in time before the girl saw him. The girl eventually feel asleep and a butler carried her off probably to her bedroom, Maria later came and switched off the lights.

Kaito had almost went inside the gate but he stopped himself. "She needs some rest, I'll come back tomorrow morning instead" he thought so he walked away from the mansion and sat down on a bench near a bus stop which suddenly flipped with no sign of Kaito anywhere.

Next morning, Nagi woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning which had both Hayate and Maria really surprised. Hayate asked "Mistress, how come you're…" , "Why has'nt he come yet? Was that letter a fake?" she said with a voice filled with fright whilst looking out of a window. "I hope not" Hayate whispered to Maria when he saw tears forming in his mistress' eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Nagi was still weeping silently when Maria went to the front door to open it. As soon as the door opened, Mikado Sanzenin, in his own mansion felt a powerful feeling. "He..he's alive?!" he thought.

"K..Kaito?!" Nagi asked the guest. "In the flesh!" Kaito replied. Wasting no time, Nagi ran towards Kaito giving him a tight hug to which Kaito hugged her back. He looked at Maria and said,"Hey! Maria", Maria could only stand there and look at him. Kaito saw that she was fighting back tears so he turned his attention to Nagi. Nagi looked up at Kaito, tears still in her eyes, "Kaito, it really is you!" she said. "Sorry for having to leave you" Kaito said while wiping her tears,"I promise you, I'll never ever leave your side again".

After a while, Nagi stopped crying and said,"What took you so long?". "I was very very VERY busy with saving the world and stuff" Kaito replied "I does'nt matter as long as I'm here with you". Hayate, looking puzzled asked Maria,"I have never seen the mistress have such an attraction towards others like this, do you know why?", "That's because Kaito is like a big brother to her", Maria answered while wipng her eyes. "So, this is the famous Hayate Ayasaki" Kaito said looking at Hayate, "The one who replaced Himegami". "Heh heh..I would'nt say famous", Hayate said smiling. "You've got a sense of humour, I like it" Kaito complemented, "Thanks", Hayate replied. "The same sense of humour you had when we first met", "Huh?".

Kaito turned to Maria, "So, you really accepted my offer, well, what do you think of your job?". "It's awesome" Maria replied. "Wait, what do you mean your offer?" Nagi asked. "Well, 8 years ago, I gave Maria a proposal for a good job with large payment, a Sanzenin status as well as new experiences", Kaito replied, "And you never guessed it was a job for application for being Nagi's maid". Nagi laughed. Hayate was thoroughly surprised by the fact that Kaito was able to make Nagi happy so easily. It would have taken him days to make her happy but Kaito was able to do it in a matter of minutes.

"Oh! It's time for breakfast" Maria said after looking at the wall clock. "We knew you would come as you said in your letter so we prepared all your favourite food this morning" Nagi said with a wide smile. "Wow, thanks" Kaito smiled back.

Meanwhile, at the Secret Assassins General Encampment Corporation or SAGE Corp. a hooded figure is sitting in a dark room with light coming only from the fireplace. Suddenly, a man wearing a suit came running in."Sir!" the man shouted, "Our greatest enemy has returned. Last night some our undercover men were brutally attacked." The hooded figure made no movement, "Call agent KR" he said. Sometime later, a bald figure entered the poorly lit room, "What is it?" he asked the hooded man. "You've heard that our arch enemy has returned, yes?" the hooded said, "Sure I've heard it", "I'm leaving you in charge of annihilating him". Agent KR grinned, "Consider it done", "Good" the hooded man said. "Hmmm…what are you planning this time?" he thought.

Later at noon, Nagi and Kaito are walking down the street, them sharing information with each other. Around the corner is Ayumu Nishizawa who has her hands full with groceries. Suddenly, Kaito bumps into her right around the corner and both fall down. "Hey! Watch where you're…." Ayumu says before taking a closer look at the person who bumps into him, "K..Kaito?". "Ayumu?" Kaito says in return. "You're dead right?", Ayumu says and looks at the sky and yells, "DOES THIS MEAN I'M DEAD TOO NOW THAT I BUMPED INTO KAITO'S SPIRIT?". "Typical Ayumu, you do love to jump to conclusions, don't you?" Kaito says helping her up while Nagi gathers the food she drops.

"Wait..aren't you … a spirit?", Ayumu asked. "Nah, I'm still alive", Kaito replies after which Ayumu suddenly hugged him, tears forming in her eyes, "It's really you!" she said. "Uh-huh..so how's Rayzin doing?" Kaito asked, Ayumu took her arms off Kaito and blushes, "Ummm..he's still overseas studying". "Oh Spikes! Maybe the letter didn't reach him yet" Kaito said laughing, "Yep, he's still the same, still using his silly yet famous catchphrase" Ayumu thought before Nagi snapped her back to reality as she handed her the groceries. "T..Thanks, dragon", Ayumu said, "No problem, hamster" Nagi replied with a smile, "I've some things to do so, see you guys later" Ayumu said as she went in an opposite direction. "You too", Kaito and Nagi said. As she is walking away, Ayumu thought, "That's strange, Nagi actually wished me goodbye not to mention she helped me. What is up with her?". "Is'nt Rayzin Nishizawa your best friend?" Nagi asked, "Yeah he sure is, the last time I heard from him, he was studying at the Oxford University" Kaito replied.

Further down the road, there was an explosion. "Stay here!" Kaito commanded Nagi as he went towards the explosion. People were gathering around a huge crater on the road in the middle of which there was what appeared to be a small metallic disk with a 'W' on it. Kaito looked intently at it when suddenly the disc transformed into a huge robot with a giant screen on its chest. Nagi, also noticing the robot came towards Kaito, "What is that thing?" she asked Kaito. "Looks like a robot of some sorts but what is that 'W' for?", he asked himself without moving his gaze.

The robot suddenly grabbed both Kaito and Nagi. As Kaito was struggling to break free, the robot's screen turned on showing Agent KR on the roof of a building. "Well, well ,well, what do we have here?" he asked, "I've got two of the last three surviving Sanzenins on the palm of my hands, hee hee". "Actually we're caught **in** the palm of your hands", Kaito said, "Whatever! I'm gonna exterminate both of you just like I exterminated all the other Sanzenin 13 and 10 years ago, mua ha ha", KR said laughing sadistically. "What?!" Kaito gasped in horror, he looked at Nagi and saw she was completely fear stricken, that's when he realized it was all too real.

**If you had waited for that secret I promised you last chapter, well, if you had'nt noticed it, it was the last words that KR said in this chapter. Next chapter, you'll see Kaito enter the Hakuo academy for the first time in 5 years when Nagi takes him there where a character from another anime will make a cameo appearance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for kinda taking so long, I had some personal problems but whatever. Anyway, like I said in the previous chapter, there will be a cameo appearance from a character of another anime. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: He who hesitates is as good as dead**

"Prepare to meet your end! Muahahaha!" KR laughed. "You killed all of them, even my parents!", Kaito said steamed, "And yet you take pride in killing them, that's the most..um what's that word again..*bleep*ful thing you could have ever done. "What are you going to do about it?", KR snorted. "I, Kaito Jason Enkiro Sanzenin, am gonna make you pay so dearly for that" Kaito shouted, his pupils looking like a burning ruby and destroyed both the robot's arms with a single punch.

"Impossible!" KR thought as he saw his prized possession crumble to pieces as Kaito carried Nagi to safety. "Grrrr! I will get you next time!" KR yelled as the screen on the robot exploded. "Whew! That was weird, I had never felt that angry before, that's completely out of my nature, don't you agree, Nagi?" Kaito asked as he looks at Nagi who seemed to be still petrified, "Nagi?". After a few moments of silence, Nagi finally spoke, "Why that no good bald goon, how dare he say that he killed my family! I'm gonna do to him what he did to us!". "Hey, Nagi" Kaito said as Nagi faced him, "Remember, it's not necessary to take revenge, alright?". Nagi sighed, "Okay, but a few minutes ago, you looked like you actually wanted to kill him". "Yeah that, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing", Kaito replied, "I wonder what the heck happened to me".

"By the way, where's the new Hakuo Academy building, I left just before grandpa Mikado shifted it", Kaito inquired the blonde girl, "Just near the old building", Nagi replied, "Hey! I got an idea, since the Hakuo Academy Student Council is gonna be held in the afternoon, that means the school will be opened today. It's a perfect time to show you around". "Okay, sounds good to me", Kaito said, "Plus, maybe I can meet up with more of my childhood friends". Meanwhile, at the SAGE Corp, "Tell me why you could'nt kill him, Agent KR?", a hooded figure asked, "I'm terribly sorry, boss, but he was much more powerful than when we last encountered him, the prototype of my robot was almost able to kill him last time, but this time, even the most powerful version could not stop him." "Hmm..so it seems the last world tournament had given him a lot more power than before. We better strike again, locate his position and attack him again within the next 5 hours", the hooded figure commanded, "Okay, boss" Agent KR replied walking off and still having the image of Kaito's burning eyes in his mind, "Where have I seen that eye before?", he asked himself.

Back at the Sanzenin mansion, "Maria, don't you think Kaito and the mistress have been gone too long?", Hayate asked. "It usually happens when they go out together, but this time they're taking a long time", the brown haired maid replied as she kept the broom she was holding aside. "Maybe, I should go check on them and see if they're in trouble", Hayate said, "Yes, if they don't come back within 2 hours, you go look for them".

At the Hakou Academy's main gate, Kaito is looking around while Nagi tells her about her experiences. Suddenly, Yukiji Katsura appears some distance behind the two, "Who the heck are y..", she shouted at Kaito but stopped as Kaito turned to look at her, "…C…Ca..Carbon?!" she shouted again. "Yep, its me, Miss Katsura", Kaito replied and in the next moment, finds himself bear-hugged by Yukiji, "Kaito, y..you're alive?", she asked softly, "Seems like it" Kaito replied as she moved her hands away. "Why did'nt you inform me earlier that you were alive?", she asked, "I've got a lot of good reasons but I really do regret not informing anyone", Kaito said. Yukiji then ran towards the building, "Wait till everyone hears about this!" she yelled as she ran. "Same old Yukiji" Kaito snickered before he looked back and saw Nagi laughing, "What?" he asked, "Carbon!" she laughed as Kaito laughed too, "Well at least its better than being called a **brat**!".

Suddenly, the sky turned crimson and a tint of crimson colour covered everything, no one except Kaito moved. He looked around and thought, "What in the world of spikes is happening? Wait, is this a Fujetsu?" he looked around again and saw a girl, about 16 years old with flaming hair and burning eyes wearing a non-Hakuo Academy girl's uniform and wielding a sword with which she slew a strange creature. "Whoa! That was awesome" he thought as he saw the girl looked back at him. In a split second, she appeared near him, "Are you a flame haze?", she asked, looking puzzled. Kaito confidently replied, "Yes, yes I am, the name's Kaito Sanzenin, what's your name?", "My name is Shana", the girl replied, "Its nice to see a fellow flame haze around these parts" she continued, shaking his hand. "Hmm, you seem to be a powerful flame haze, even powerful than Shana here," the pendant around Shana's neck said, "Nah! I sensed her power, she more powerful than I am, I'm just your average flame haze", Kaito laughed.

"Anyway, it seems your region has a lot of hostile tomogaras around, care to join me and eliminate them?" , Shana asked, "Sorry, but I'm kinda engaged, also like I said, you're powerful enough to defeat each and every tomogara, but I'll join you again once I finished my business" Kaito said. "Okay" Shana said and disappeared in a flash after which everything became normal again. "No one would dare to call you that", a voice behind Kaito said which snapped Kaito back into reality, "Yeah, they wont be spared if they did that, Nagi" he replied, "Anyway, let's move on to the clock tower". "But only student council members are allowed there", Nagi said, "Not while I have this!", Kaito shot back showing a strange symbol looking like a "K" on the inside of his jacket.

Meanwhile, at Nagi's mansion, "It's nearly 6 hours now, I'm gonna find them", Hayate told Maria as he marched out, "Be careful", Maria said. Near the Hakuo Academy, a strange box with a 'W' on each side is kept on the sidewalk by Agent KR. "Time for revenge", he sneered as he activated the box using a remote control. At once, the box transformed into a humanoid silver robot with a single red eye and a small cannon attached to its left shoulder. "Lets see how you deal with my VLE-01 robot", he said as he press some buttons on the remote. Immediately, the robot sprang to life and moves towards the Hakuo Academy clock tower. At the clock tower elevator, "They're probably in the middle of a meeting", Nagi said, "We should'nt go up there". "Nah! Its been 5 years since I've been up a clock tower, no way am I gonna pass this chance" Kaito replied as he shut the elevator door.

Hayate just reached the main gate of the Hakuo Academy, he was thoroughly exhausted when he reached it, he almost fell down but was perked up when he saw the VLE-01 robot move towards the clock tower. "Oh no! That robot's probably after Nagi or Kaito or both, I need to stop it!" he thought as he charged towards the robots, "Hey, you!" he shouted as he landed a clean punch right on the robot's head. He expected the robot to explode or something but instead, the robot simply looked at Hayate and tossed him towards the clock tower. "Oh man!", Hayate thought as he saw the robot shoot an energy ball at him from its cannon. Hayate barely dodged it and landed another clean hit on the robot's mid-section. The robot's eye began to redden even more and in the blink of an eye, it punched Hayate in his own mid-section which send him flying across the ground. "This..this robot's more powerful than I thought, but I wont give up this easily", Hayate thought as he charged towards the robot yet again.

At the top of the clock tower, the Student Council members were discussing, when a *ding* was heard from the elevator. They all gazed at the elevator as Kaito and Nagi made their way out of the elevator. "Well, well, well, looks like everyone's here", Kaito said, without a tinge of embarrassment. "Kaito? What are you doing here?", Hinagiku asked looking quite annoyed, "Just came here because I wanted to check out this tower", Kaito replied. "Well, you came at the wrong time because…", "Wont you introduce your friend to us, Hinagiku?" Aika said cutting off Hinagiku. "O..Okay," Hinagiku said, "This is Ka…." Hinagiku was cut off yet again by an explosion outside. Everyone except Hinagiku made their way to the balcony to investigate and saw Hayate dodging a silver robot's cannon blasts. "What is that idiot doing here?" Nagi asked and looked at Kaito but saw that he had disappeared, she looked around and saw Kaito jumping down towards the robot. "Kaito!", she yelled, "He who hesitates is as good as dead", he yelled back as he hit the robot right on the head, causing it to jump back. "You aint hurting anyone else today!" Kaito shouted as he charged towards the robot.

**Author's Note: Third chapter finished. Sorry for the long update as I was having a vacation out of town. The next cameo appearance from another anime will be in either chapter 5 or 6. Oh! And if you want you can even suggest which anime characters should make an appearance. The next chapter will be basically Hayate training with Kaito.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Iron Fist**

**Kaito : Dude, why would you name this chapter like that?**

**Lexus : Dunno, just came into mind.**

**Hayate : Hope I don't get beaten up by that robot.**

**Lexus : (smiling sadistically) Don't worry, you'll get the opposite of what you want.**

**Hayate : Nooooooooo**

**Kaito : Lexus does'nt own Hayate the Combat Butler or anything else except me and this story.**

The robot immediately jumped out of the way but Kaito hit it with his left leg which sent the robot spinning in the air for a second until it landed on its feet. "That robot's seems to adapt to every move we make!", Hayate told Kaito as he moved towards him, "We must finish it in one hit". "I love challenges", Kaito grinned as he charged towards the robot again, his gloves powering up and hitting the robot right on the chest. The robot stumbles and falls back but quickly gets up again, its eye turning even redder. "Looks like its mad!", Hayate whispered to Kaito, "Let it be", Kaito said, "But we should watch out for its cannon attacks."

Suddenly, the robot began to charge energy as Hayate landed a punch on its head. To Hayate's surprise, the robot did'nt even flinch, instead, it shot out two rings made of electricity which trapped both Hayate and Kaito. The robot began to charge energy again, this time in its cannon which it aimed at the two of them. "Oh! Spikes!", Kaito exclaimed as he and Hayate braced for impact. However the robot's cannon and eye went dead and it fell right in front of them. They both looked at the robot and then looked at the figure who was standing behind the robot. "Do I have to do everything myself around here?", Hinagiku sighed as Kaito and Hayate broke free from the electric rings.

"Hinagiku, how did you?" Hayate asked, "There was an off button at the back", Hinagiku replied as Kaito quickly pulled out a notebook, "Note to self: Some robots have an off button" he thought as he wrote after which he swiftly put it back in. "Never thought of it that way, thanks Hinagiku", he said. "Well, I don't want anymore fighting around here, understand?", Hinagiku said as she walked away.

"And as for you, Hayate, you need to work better on your reflexes", Kaito said, "What? You also barely managed to dodge that robot's attacks", Hayate replied looking quite annoyed. "I was holding back", Kaito said as he turned around to look at the robot which had disappeared, "Holding back?", Hayate asked as Kaito looked at him. "Yeah, and if you don't believe me, ask her", Kaito replied as he saw the Council members and Nagi coming towards the both of them. "That was awesome, Kaito", Nagi said as she stood near Hayate, "Could'nt you cut it a little more closer?". "I could, but an unknown factor aka Miss Hinagiku Katsura got involved", Kaito said before receiving a Death Glare from Hinagiku, "Anyway, Nagi, if you would'nt mind, I would like to train your butler". "Train Hayate? Don't you think he's strong enough to overcome anything?", Nagi asked, "Honestly..No, he needs to be my equal to be the BBITW", Kaito replied, "And we best start early, so, we will take your leave, Hinagiku. Sorry for interrupting your meeting", Kaito said as he headed towards the main gate with Nagi and Hayate.

"So, who was that, Hinagiku?", Aika asked, "Well, he told me his name was Kaito Sanzenin, it sounds vaguely familiar, and he said I…", Hinagiku said before noticing a look of surprise on the Student Council members' faces, "…What's wrong?" she asked. "He's the legendary student!", Aika said, "Legendary what?", "Legendary student, he was the one who opposed the rule of the Sinou Academy and set everything right", Chiharu said. "No way! No one's ever done that!", "No one except him, that's why the Sinou Academy had never bothered us in the past 10 years. They're afraid of him because he ruled over them with an iron fist". Hinagiku sighed, "Okay, let's continue with the meeting, shall we?", Hinagiku glanced back to look at Kaito as the others headed back, "Legendary student? I'll check on his data later", she thought.

Later in the evening. "What's BBITW?", Hayate asked as he reached the backyard of Nagi's mansion where Kaito was, "Best Butler in the world, you need to train to be it. Trust me, there are many butlers out there who were as powerful as the robot that attacked us", Kaito replied as he touched a button on a statue. "Wait a minute!", Hayate shouted as Kaito moved to the side of the statue, "That statue, it looks like you!". "Oh this? Yeah, its my statue, Nagi carved it when she was 5", "Wait! The mistress carved it?", "You would be surprised by the skills Nagi possesses". Suddenly, a trap door appeared to the right of the statue, "Come on", Kaito said as he entered the door followed by Hayate, "Boy, it sure is dark inside here", Hayate said, "Are you sure it's right to not tell the mistress about this". "I'm positive", Kaito said as he switched on the lights, revealing a huge circular room with steel walls, floor and ceiling and doors resembling a small arena, "Besides, she probably will be scared of me turning the lights on and off". "So what are we gonna do?", Hayate asked, "I'm gonna beat you up and you must defend yourself, you got it?", Kaito replied as he threw his jacket to the ground revealing a steel prosthetic arm. "WHAT'S WITH YOUR ARM?!", Hayate shouted as he pointed at the metallic attachment on Kaito's left side, "This? This is called automail. You see, I lost my real arm 3 years ago in a fight, my arm was damaged way beyond repair, so my friend Emily Elric helped me make and attach an automail to replace my arm".

"Doess it hurt?", Hayate asked, "(Sheesh, he's full of questions, is'nt he) Nope", Kaito said as he dashed forward in the blink of an eye, hitting Hayate on the face with his automail arm, "Hey! I was'nt ready!", Hayate yelled, "No one with a brain will give you a chance to be ready in a real fight", Kaito said as he hit Hayate again, this time sending him tumbling towards the wall, "Okay, show me what you really got!", Kaito taunted as Hayate stood up, "Yaaaaaah!", Hayate yelled as he launched a flying kick which Kaito avoided by simply side stepping leading to him crashing into a wall, "Hayate, if you keep that up..", "I'll beat you?", "No, you'll beat yourself, now try to hit me again, this time, try to calculate my movement", "Okay", Hayate said as he charged again, "(Calculate his movement)", he thought, Kaito then moved his arm a little bit, "(Uppercut!)", Hayate thought right before he moved his neck sideways, dodging the swift uppercut by Kaito, "(Now!)". Suddenly, Kaito found himself sliding forward and felt pain in his back. "Slick move, you got there", Kaito complimented, "Thanks", Hayate said before he fell to the ground. Kaito had punched him with his automail arm, he looked up and saw Kaito standing on top of him, "You should'nt get distracted during fights, you got me?", Kaito said. Hayate could only nod as he tried to move his body but failed, he could feel his muscles and bones aching, the next thing he knew, he was pulled up by a metallic arm, he was screaming in his thought because of the pain of the pull. Somehow, he was able to stay upright despite the pain, Kaito then put his hand on his chest. Blue light emitted from the insides from his automail. Hayate's pain instantly subsided as the light hit his body, "Whoa, what was that," he asked, "The power of science", Kaito replied. "That was one heck of a punch you got. I've never experienced as much pain as that one before", Hayate said as Kaito put his jacket back on, "Don't worry, you'll get use to it", Kaito said he turned the lights off and got out.

Hayate could only shout, "WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!".

**Lexus : Chapter 4, done! Whew!**

**Hayate : Am I gonna suffer more pain next time?**

**Lexus : Seems like it.**

**Hayate : NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nagi : Kaito has automail arm? Cool!**

**Lexus : There's more to reveal about Kaito.**

**Kaito : True**

**Lexus : Next chapter will be about Nagi's skills. I ain't talking about video games.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: With every fulfilled dream, an old nightmare will return**

**Hayate : So, am I gonna get hurt again?**

**Lexus : Meh, I dunno, I feeling a little non-sadistic today**

**Kaito : When's the next cameo appearance?**

**Lexus : Chapter 6, I believe**

**Hayate : Well, I still hope I don't get hurt much**

**Lexus : Don't worry, you'll be *smiles sadistically***

**Hayate : L..Lexus…..What are you thinking?**

**Kaito : Lexus does'nt own Hayate the Combat Butler or anything else except me and this story.**

"By the way, Hayate", Kaito said as they reached the front door, "Don't tell anyone about my arm, alright? Oh, and give this to Nagi if you happen to get into a fight tonight" he added as he handed a pistol looking quite similar to a Colt Dragoon Revolver to Hayate, "Okay", Hayate replied as the door opened. "Hayate! What happened to you?", Maria exclaimed, "Huh?", Hayate said before looking at his clothes which were torn at numerous places, "What the?! My clothes! They're all torn!", "That outta teach you to watch out for my blows", Kaito smirked as he went to Nagi's room. "You two have been fighting, haven't you?", Maria said as Hayate went to his own room, "Kaito was training me to become the Best Butler in the World!", Hayate announced, "You don't get to be trained by a Sanzenin everyday, so I'm kinda lucky, although it can be quite painful". "Yes, you sure are lucky", Maria said, "(I really hope you can survive it)".

"Hey, Nagi, writing another manga?", Kaito said to the blonde girl who was sitting near a desk, "Yep!", Nagi replied, "I'm writing it based on your return". "Gee, thanks", Kaito said as he left her, "The best of British to you, mate", he said in a British accent.

"Where are you going?", Hayate asked as he saw Kaito walking towards the front door. "I'm going to buy all the games from the Need for *bleep* series", Kaito said as he opened the door, "It's been a while since I've played it". "Well, take care then", Maria said, "Okay, and by the way, Hayate, until I return, keep looking towards the northern side of the estate, alright?", Kaito added as he walked out. "(What for?)", Hayate thought.

Some time later, Hinagiku Katsura was walking towards the Park carrying a brown guitar and a notebook, "(No data at all? Well, I'll get some data about him tomorrow)", she thought as she saw a familiar figure sitting on an old bench next to an old vending machine which was broken. "(Well, well, well, what luck, he's right there when I needed him)", she thought as she moved closer, "Hey, Kaito!", "Hinagiku?" Kaito said as Hinagiku came closer, "Stop right there!". Hinagiku stopped immediately, "What for?", she asked, "Turn 90 degrees to your right", he said. Hinagiku then found herself staring at the old vending machine, "(Why do I have a déjà vu feeling about this?)", she asked herself. Kaito then stood up and stood to the left of her and lightly tapped the vending machine before a can of soda came out. "Do you remember now?", Kaito asked, "W..wait! This happened….", "…10 years ago". "So…does this mean you….", she said, "Yep, we met for the first time like this 10 years ago, it was bad luck that I was'nt able to tell you my name that day" Kaito replied, "So, what's with that guitar?". "I won it in a lottery", Hinagiku said, "Good for you, what's that notebook for?", Kaito asked as he saw the notebook Hinagiku was holding. "I was gonna ask you about your data while you were a student at the Hakuo academy. You see, there's no data about you at all when I checked at the school", Hinagiku said. "Oh! That's because I destroyed all of it before I went away", Kaito replied, "What?! Destroyed all of it? W..Why?", Hinagiku asked, "I'll tell you that later", Kaito answered before turning towards a group of people pointing and staring at him from a distance, "Hey, is it just me or are those people looking at us?". "Huh", Hinagiku said as she turned around, "Seems like it".

"Spikes", Kaito exclaimed in a gloomy tone, "The nightmare's returned". "What do you mean?", Hinagiku said before a news crew came near them, "Excuse me, are you by any chance Kaito Sanzenin?", the reporter asked Kaito, "Errrr….yeah..", Kaito replied before disappearing in a sea of people. Hinagiku watched on as dozens of people lifted Kaito away from her to a much more wider spot much to Kaito's dismay. Hinagiku smiled when she heard a faint, "Double Spikes", from Kaito inside the swarm of people.

Meanwhile, at Nagi's mansion, Hayate was still looking at the northern side of the mansion, "(Man, nothing has happened yet)", he thought. At Nagi's room, Maria watched on as Nagi threw paper balls at intervals while drawing at a furious pace and murmuring to herself. Just then, an explosion was heard outside, both Nagi and Maria rushed outside and saw a crater in the middle of which stood a dazed Hayate. They turned their attention to a figure standing a few feet away from Hayate. "Where is Kaito Sanzenin?", the figure shouted in a semi-robotic voice as he grabbed Hayate by the collar. Hayate then kicked the figure and threw the pistol which Kaito gave him earlier to Nagi, freeing himself as the figure moved to the brighter side of the estate. The figure was an android, a bit taller than Nagi, wore a black suit, had dark metal blue hair and had a robotic face. "He's not here", Hayate said as he punched the android who blocked it and disappeared in one of the trees. Nagi quietly aimed the pistol and shot it, hitting the robot who fell to the ground and moved to another tree. This continued until the robot knocked the pistol out of Nagi's hand with a fruit. Hayate noticed then that unlike the other fights he had before Nagi, she did not say anything to encourage him. During that moment, Hayate found himself flying uncontrollably before slamming into a tree, "At least you're here", the android said as he glanced at Nagi, "I'll be back again and if Kaito's not here, I will finish you" he said before flying off. "Are you okay, Hayate?", Maria asked as she went towards him, "That was a nasty hit you took". "That was strange, despite those hits, I'm not in that much pain, I think that guy was intentionally going easy on me", Hayate replied as he saw Nagi rush back into the mansion, "Mistress, wait up!", he shouted as he followed her back into the mansion.

"Okay…okay….OKAYYYY! WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE KEEP QUIET!". No one moved as Kaito's voice filled the park, "Okay, now that I got your attention, will you guys leave me alone for now if I (Spikes, I gonna regret this) sing one song?". Everyone nodded. "That is, if only I had a musical instrument to play", Kaito said. The crowd began to murmur in despair as they could'nt find a musical instrument. "(Kaito, you're…)", Kaito thought just before a girl said, "Here you can use my guitar". "(..an idiot! Why the heck did you forget that Hinagiku had a guitar) T..Thanks", Kaito said as he took the guitar and looked at the crowd. There were about 100 people in that park, all around him, he sighed and sang 'Here Without You'$.

Back at the mansion, Hayate and Maria were trying to talk to Nagi who ignored them and kept looking at the spot where the android had been and to the pistol which laid nearby.

After Kaito sang, a contented crowd went away, leaving Hinagiku and Kaito alone in the park. "Here, thanks again", Kaito said as he gave the guitar back to Hinagiku, "Well, you're a really good singer", Hinagiku replied, "No wonder you have so many fans". "I'm not that great", Kaito said laughing, "Well, see ya". "You too", Hinagiku said as they both went their separate ways. "(Wait, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something)", Hinagiku thought after taking a few steps.

Some time later, Kaito reached the mansion. He opened the door and found himself being hugged by Nagi. "Whoa! What's the matter?", Kaito asked. "H..H..He's back!", Nagi said in a fear-filled voice. "What the….." was all Kaito could reply with.

Meanwhile, at the Katsura household, "I forgot to ask Kaito his data!", Hinagiku yelled.

**Lexus: And that's a wrap to Chapter 5**

**Hayate: Thanks for making me not feel much pain this time**

**Lexus: You're welcome, you can thank Nagi for that. She was **

**threatening to hit me with a *bleep* if you got hurt seriously again.**

**Hayate: Wow, mistress, thank you**

**Nagi: No problem**

**Kaito: *smiling mischievously* I'm gonna reveal the next cameo right now. The next cameo is…..**

**Everyone: *rushing towards Kaito, putting their hands on his mouth NOOOOOOOOOO!**

** $- 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down. A friend requested it. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Don't judge a book by its cover or in this chapter, a mansion**

**Lexus: Chapter 6 is locked and loaded**

**Hayate: Oh boy, I want to see what's gonna happen**

**Nagi: And someone has returned after missing 5 chapters**

**Narrator: That's right, yours truly has returned**

**Lexus: Whew, at last. It was rough doing your job**

**Narrator: Now you understand my pain**

**Kaito: Lexus does'nt own Hayate the Combat Butler or anything else except me and this story. And by the way, cameo's coming.**

"Do you have any idea who they're talking about?", Hayate whispered to Maria, "I do, but I believe it might be better if I don't tell you", Maria replied. "That…that…that is so AWESOMMEEE!", Kaito shouted before Nagi moved away in disbelief, "How can you say that?! Have you forgotten what he had done?", Nagi yelled back. "I do, but the fact that we have found out there's one more living Sanzenin is just plain awesome", Kaito said which made Nagi a bit more calm, "But, I do believe we must'nt take our chances with him". "You're right, he was looking for you", Nagi said, "But I know you'll be able to defeat him again if you happen to fight". "Mistress, sorry for interrupting but, who are you talking about?", Hayate asked, "Something you should'nt get involved in ever again", Nagi said coldly. "His name is Sino Sanzenin", Kaito said, "Nagi may not want to talk about him but since you inquired I'll tell you. He's our cousin, we thought he had perished in a fire with his parents long ago, but it seems we were wrong. Let's just say, he's almost the complete opposite of you in nature. Oh, and he does'nt like butlers especially, Nagi's butlers".

"Wow, he sounds like a pretty nasty kid", Hayate said, "Yeah, so you better steer clear of him", Kaito said before Nagi intervened, "B..But I think may not be alive. I mean, maybe that was his clone robot or something". "Now that you mention it, it could have been robot. We did'nt get a good look at him. The only thing which made it looked like it was him was his hair and his voice", Maria added. "But still, we're just stuck on 'could's and 'maybe's, I'll try to figure this out this week", Kaito said as he looked at the crater, "(Man, feels like an episode of *bleep*)".

Narrator: Yes, that's what I was thinking too, let's jump forward to the next morning.

Next morning, there was a knock on the front door. The knocks became louder and faster each time which was enough to wake everyone in the mansion up. "Who is making such a racket this early in the morning!", Nagi yelled as she held two pillows to her ears, "I'll go find out who it is", Maria said, already wearing her maid outfit. Maria had almost reached the door when Kaito stood in her way and instructed her to let him open the door. "(I hope it's not who I think it is)", Kaito thought as he opened the door, "(Spikes! Him again)". "Hey, I thought this was your cousin's mansion, what the heck are you doing here?", the guest said in a rather arrogant tone. The guest was about 17 years old, wore a black t-shirt under a purple jacket, blue jeans and white shoes. He had dark green hair and was about the same height as Hayate and Kaito.

"A visit, Onaga", Kaito grinned. "So, I suppose you lost all your wealth and decided to move in with your cousin, well, what could I expect from you", Onaga said before seeing Maria, "Oh, and you're here too? You're a maid? Haha! A genius student to a maid, a billionaire to a peasant. How low can you guys get? Hahaha!", he added. "Still have'nt changed, have you, Mr Onaga Jakiro?", Maria said quite annoyed. "Well, what brings you here?", Kaito said, "I have'nt seen you since I kicked you out of the Hakuo academy 10 years ago". "You just had to bring that up, did'nt you?", Onaga replied, "Anyway, remember the bet we made?". "Oh, that bet?", Kaito asked, "Yes, we made a bet that whoever has the better mansion will be the true victor, hahaha!", Onaga replied. "You sound like you've already won", a voice behind Maria said, "And Kaito's not a peasant, not even close". "Awwww….Is the little bratty Sanzenin girl getting annoyed by my awesomeness?", Onaga taunted making Nagi furious but was calmed by Maria, "So, I'll wait for you at my mansion, I'll show you mine first cause I want you to see what true awesomeness looks like, hahaha!", Onaga added after which he left. "He's got a pretty good memory", Kaito said. "And he's still owes me my old bicycle", Hayate said as he stood by Nagi's side. "I remember that, he was such a spoiled kid back then", Kaito said. "How dare he insult us like that, who does he think he is? Is he even richer than me?", Nagi said steamed, "Errrr….yeah, he is richer than you", Kaito replied. "Darn", Nagi said as she went to her room followed by Hayate.

"So, are you going?", Maria asked, "I think so", Kaito replied, "Oh, and don't let Nagi or Hayate follow me, okay?". Maria nodded as Kaito left the estate.

Narrator: Lets skip a few minutes ahead if you don't mind

Some time later, Kaito was still walking when he saw a familiar turn on the road. "(If I'm correct, Onaga's mansion is just around that turn)", he thought as he ran a bit. As he made the turn, he bumped into an orange haired man wearing a black attire and wielding a giant cleaver like blade. "Watch where you're going..", the man said before taking a better look at Kaito, "…hey, Kaito, long time no see". "Ichigo, it has been a while has'nt it", Kaito replied as he faced the man. "I can't believe you won the World Tournament!", Ichigo said, "With some help", Kaito added. "So, I heard your Inner Hollow helped you", Ichigo said looking quite serious, "I still can't believe you have'nt destroyed him, he could overpower you and use your powers for evil, you know". "I know that, but even though we have our differences, we respect each other and we don't intend to use our powers for evil", Kaito replied. "Well, but still, you should be careful, I'll see you later", Ichigo said as he swiftly disappeared.

"(Whoa, that was totally uncalled for. Never expected I'd meet him again. Anyhow, let's take a look at Onaga's mansion)", Kaito thought as he stood at the front gate of Onaga's mansion, "(I guess this is those times when you say OMG)". "So, what do you think?", Onaga said as he approached Kaito, "I have to admit, I'm impressed, very impressed", Kaito replied as the front gate opened. "Well, you ain't seen nothing yet, follow me", Onaga said as he ushered Kaito into his estate.

Narrator: Let's skip yet again

Lexus: So, all you do is skip forward the boring times?

Narrator: That's the best part of my job

Lexus: Okay….

A few hours of bragging and showing off, Kaito and Onaga once again stood at the front gate. "I have'nt seen that much gold since I fell into Grandpa Mikado's gold mine, you've got one of the best mansions in the world", Kaito said, "Not one of the best, but the best, hahaha!", Onaga replied. "Well, should we be off to see my mansion, king of the dragons?", Kaito asked, "Why not? I would love to see your pathetic mansion", Onaga replied earning a sigh from Kaito. "(Still the same Onaga)", Kaito thought before Onaga pointed to a girl in the distance, "Hey, is'nt that the little sister of Raijin?". "Yeah, I think it's Ayumu", Kaito said as the girl came closer. "Hey, Kaito", Ayumu said before looking at Onaga, "Oh, it's you". "Why I oughta…", Onaga yelled as Kaito cut him off, "Hey". "Where're you guys going?", Ayumu asked. "We're going to take a look at his mansion, if you must know", Onaga replied, "Cool, can I come too? Please please please?", Ayumu pleaded. "Why not", Kaito replied, "Wow, thanks, I think your mansion is gonna be awesome", Ayumu said as she joined the two, "I doubt it", Onaga said.

Soon, the trio stopped in front of a small and old house. Unable to control himself, Onaga blurted, "This…is…..your…mansion…..it's even smaller than our bathroom, wait till everyone hears about this". "Wait,", Kaito shouted as Onaga raced off, "Sheesh, he did'nt even hear me out". "Kaito, is this really your mansion?", Ayumu asked, "Um, yeah, in a way", Kaito replied. "In a way?", Ayumu asked again, "Come on, I'll show you", Kaito said as he went into the house followed by Ayumu.

"Wow, this..this is amazing!", Ayumu said as she looked at the beautifully decorated insides of the house, "You have'nt seen nothin' yet", Kaito said as he pulled a lever which opened a secret room with several chairs inside, "Please take a seat". "Okay, so what happens next?", Ayumu asked, "Prepare to be stupefied by the wonders you are to see", Kaito said as he pressed a button after which the two of them disappeared.

**Lexus: Okay, Chapter 6 done**

**Hayate: Congratulations and thanks for not making me fight this time**

**Lexus: I'll compensate for that in the next two chapters, pal**

**Nagi: And I want more dialogues next time**

**Lexus: Okay, sure, sure**

**Narrator: Next time, we'll battle against a familiar and deadly butler**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The former Sanzenin butler's return**

**Narrator: This obviously won't be good for the bankrupt butler**

**Lexus: Hey, where are the others?**

**Narrator: It seems they are late, it's just you and me for now**

**Lexus: Late? That means you better fill in Kaito's part and say the disclaimer.**

**Narrator: *sighs* Okay, Lexus does'nt own anything including the cameo's which appear periodically except for this story. Happy now?**

**Lexus: Yep**

**Narrator: Onward with the story**

After about an hour, Ayumu and Kaito came out of the old house. "Your mansion could possibly be one of the wonders of the world. It is so awesome", Ayumu said still excited, "Thanks, to be honest, I wanted Raijin to be the first to see it but since he's not around, I decided to show you it first since you're her sister", Kaito replied. "Oh, I almost forgot, about big brother, he's gonna come home tomorrow", Ayumu said, "Is that so? Well, that's great news", Kaito said. "I still can't believe why you just let Onaga get away like that? Don't you care about your pride?", Ayumu said with a serious look. "I do care about my pride, it's his I'm worried about. You see, I used to outdo him back in school so much that he was totally and utterly humiliated. I don't want him to go through that anymore, besides, we're all equals, it would'nt be fair if I did it again", Kaito answered. "Well, that makes sense. Oh, and one more thing, what was that strange alien creature thing that sat next to me?", Ayumu asked again, "(Spikes! When will that alien learn?)", Kaito thought as he put on a pair of sunglasses. "Hey, why are you putting that on for?", Ayumu asked before Kaito took out a cylindrical silver object$. "Smile", Kaito said as the tip of the object popped out and flashed a blue light. "By in a way, I mean this is like a mansion to really poor people", Kaito said as he removed the sunglasses quickly, "So, does that mean you're poor?", Ayumu asked with a sad look, "In a way", Kaito said as he walked away, "Tell Raijin to meet me as soon as possible, okay?". "(How did he know big brother was coming home?)", Ayumu thought as she went her own way.

Narrator: Meanwhile, at the SAGE Corp.

"He has arrived, boss", Agent KR said opening the door, revealing Akane Himegami. "So, you have come", a sitting hooded figure asked, "Yeah, it's an honour to work for you", Himegami said, "But first, show me the data of who I'm gonna kill". "Certainly, Agent KR", the hooded figure signaled, "Here's the data of your target,

Name: Kaito Jason Enkiro Sanzenin

Age: 18

Birthday: March 1

Blood Type: O

Height: 173 cm

Weight: 70 kg

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Silver

Likes: Vehicles, Aircrafts, Ships, Gadgets

Dislikes: Anyone who calls him a 'brat', bad guys, bad puns

Speciality: Can amplify his attack 10x, unknown dark form

Weakness: Solidarity, Acrophobia

Hobbies: Wandering around

That is all we know about him", Agent KR ended. "Hmmmm, this is going to be hard, but I'm much stronger than before so I'll be able to kill him this time", Himegami grinned as he disappeared.

Narrator: Some time later, at the mansion we're all too familiar with

"I have the strangest feeling that I'm gonna get beaten up, mistress", Hayate said to the young girl sitting in front of a screen playing video games. "I would'nt bother much about it", Nagi said without averting her attention to the blue haired butler standing next to Maria. Suddenly, Hayate turned his attention to a figure standing next to the door, "Himegami?", he asked. "Hello, you poor excuse for a butler, I hear a certain Sanzenin has returned from the dead, where is he?", Himegami said as he slowly walked towards the three. "He's not here!", Nagi said as she put her game controller away and confronted the intruder. "Well, in that case, I'll just pillage this mansion and everything inside of it with my new weapon", Himegami shouted as he pulled out a grenade launcher, "All of you shall perish!", he said laughing before he was pushed outside through a window. "No one shall harm the mistress", Hayate said as he got up. "Why is everyone after Kaito?", Maria asked Nagi. "It's because of the stupid 'code', he and the old fool made years ago", Nagi replied before she saw the same gun she used the night before right at her feet. "(Dragoon)", she thought.

Himegami quickly regained his composure and shot a grenade straight at Hayate which exploded upon impact sending the Sanzenin butler hurtling towards a tree. "(Man, that took a lot out of me. But I won't give up, I'll fight till the finish for the mistress!) Haaaayaaaaaahhhh!", Hayate screamed as his fist connected to Himegami face. "Is that all you got?", Himegami asked shrugging off the attack. "(He's still standing? Well, I gotta admit, he's more powerful than ever!)", Hayate thought as he launched a flying kick towards Himegami who caught him and threw him toward the wall of the mansion. "Oh no! Hayate!", Nagi screamed as Hayate hit the wall of the mansion, "He's not gonna last much longer", Maria said before she saw Nagi holding the gun. "N..Nagi", she muttered before Nagi shot Himegami right on his head. "Owww, darn reinforced rubber bullets", Himegami scorned holding his free hand to his head, "Dieee!", he yelled shooting a grenade towards Nagi and Maria. As the grenade was about a foot away from the two girls, Hayate, mustering any strength he had left, kicked the grenade back at Himegami who blocked it using the grenade launcher.

"Drat!", Himegami said as he threw the damaged grenade launcher away which caused a minor explosion before he was hit in the head again by a bullet, this time he fell to his knees. "I've had it with you", he yelled before throwing a stone at Nagi. "(Dragoon, don't fail me now)", Nagi thought with her eyes closed before pulling the trigger. The bullet zoomed forward right at the stone, neatly cutting it horizontally before it hit Himegami on his head again. "Mistress", Hayate thought as he saw Nagi smile after shooting Himegami. "Okay, playtime's over, it's time to get serious!", Himegami said as his bruises were gone. "What the?", Hayate said. "Now, you shall all pay! Starting with you", Himegami pointed at Hayate. The next moment, Hayate was pummeled all around his body, before being smashed to the ground. His vision blurred as he struggled to stay conscious. All he saw was the silhouette of Himegami standing on top of him. "Lights out", Himegami said as he lifted his fist to deliver the final blow.

Out of nowhere, a bolt of electricity hit Himegami causing him to scream in pain. Hayate, Nagi and Maria turned their attention to the person who was standing a few metres behind Himegami. "Sorry to interrupt, but I don't like killers and deaths", Kaito said before shooting another bolt of electricity at Himegami who dodged it. "You!", Himegami screamed before charging at Kaito at full force, "Dieeeee!", he yelled. The next moment, Himegami found his wrist being crushed by Kaito's hand, "Nope", Kaito said smiling as he kicked Himegami right at the mid-section forcing him to back away. "Whoa, you're still standing, I'm impressed", Kaito said, "That's..be..cause I'm the best in the world!", Himegami yelled. "Best in the world? I thought C* Punk was the best in the world, or was it Chris Jerich*?", Kaito said, "But still, you managed to survive 30 seconds with me, you have improved".

"Why you little brat!", Himegami muttered. "Did he just call him 'brat'?", Nagi asked Maria, "I'm afraid so", Maria replied. "As much as I don't like Himegami, I hope he can survive this", Nagi said as she saw Kaito's eye colour change to black, "(Dark Eye Time)", she thought. "I really hoped you would'nt make the same mistake again", Kaito said with a dark tone, "But you guys never learn, do you?". Before Himegami could say anything, he was kicked high in the air away from the others sight before being thrown down to the ground. He got up and pulled out a knife out of desperation and slashed Kaito's chest from which a few drops of blood came out. Kaito stood there and advanced closer to Himegami. Himegami then slashed at Kaito wildly, blood splashed here and there. Kaito then fell to one knee. "Looks like you're not so tough after all", Himegami snickered as he held the knife proudly. "You guys never learn", Kaito said and stood up. Kaito blood which had splashed everywhere began to disintegrate into black dust and the wounds which he had suffered earlier were healed. The blood on Himegami's knife had also disintegrated leaving Himegami dumbfounded.

"W..What are you?", he asked. "I am a Sanzenin", Kaito said after which he landed an uppercut with his right hand sending Himegami flying through the air out of sight.

Nagi and the others soon reached Kaito. "So, you sent him flying?", Nagi asked, "None of your business", Kaito replied coldly, Nagi noticed that Kaito's eyes were still black. "Wow, you got some powerful moves there", Hayate complimented "A Sanzenin must always be much better than butlers and maids. And as for you, you weakling, I'll look forward to fighting you again in the near future", Kaito said making Hayate shiver in fear. "Why is Kaito so cold all of a sudden?", Hayate asked Maria. "That's because he still has the Dark Eye", Maria replied, "I'll tell you about it later". "Well, I guess that freak won't be bothering us for a while", Kaito said, "He blasted off like Team R*cket! Hahaha!". "(Back to normal now) Kaito?", Nagi asked, "Yep", Kaito said, Nagi saw that Kaito's eyes had turned back to the regular silver colour. "You went Dark Eye again", Nagi said, "I did?", Kaito asked, "All I remember was kicking him in his gut and then he blasted off. Mind telling me what I miss?". "Sure", Nagi replied as they all went back to the mansion.

**Lexus: Wow, I never thought we would be able to finish this chapter without the others**

**Narrator: I wonder why they did'nt show up at all. I thought they were just late.**

**Lexus: Well, at least Hinagiku's coming over next chapter**

**Narrator: Anyhow, next time we will take a stroll down memory lane.**

**$ - Neuralyzer- That mind eraser thingy from the Men in Black series**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Absentis, paulo soror**

**Hinagiku: Why is the chapter title in Latin?**

**Lexus: Cause I like it. XD. And by the way, thanks for coming**

**Hinagiku: You're welcome. But, where are the others?**

**Lexus: I dunno, they missed the last chapter**

**Hinagiku: Well that's a shame**

**Lexus: Disclaimer please**

**Narrator: Lexus does'nt own anything including the cameo's which appear periodically except for this story.**

**Lexus: Okay, let's roll**

The winter season had arrived and everything was covered in white flakes of snow. Because of the sudden and heavy snowstorm the night before, everyone had stayed inside while the roads were being cleared of snow. At the Sanzenin Mansion (Nagi's of course), the mistress was playing video games normally while her maid and butler looked on. Kaito was wandering around the mansion when suddenly a white form pounced on him knocking him to the ground. ".3 seconds, great job Tama, although you're still not close to beating You-Know-Who's record", Kaito said as he stood up. Tama then purred awkwardly and went away quickly into a room. "(That was close! Thought he was the bankrupt butler and pounced on him. Why did'nt I know he returned?)", Tama thought as he hid behind a door sweating nervously. "(Huh? What's that?)", Kaito thought as he went inside the room and pulled out an old box from underneath a table. "(Whoa, sure brings back a lot of memories)", he thought after examining the contents and taking the box away.

"Hey guys, look what I found!", Kaito said as he went into the room where the trio were present. "Before that, there's someone who would like to meet you", Nagi sighed and pointed to the old man standing a few feet away, "Him". "Hey, kiddo", the old man said. "Hey, gramps", Kaito said putting the box down. "So, you're alive", Mikado said, "Faked death again I suppose". "Yep", Kaito replied feeling a bit guilty. "Well, what have you got in that box?", Mikado asked, "Old photos and stuff", Kaito said as he took out a red camera from his pocket, "Turn off the lights please Maria", he added. Maria obeyed and turned the lights off.

Kaito then pushed a button on the camera shooting a beam of square light onto the white wall. He then took a photo and place it inside the camera, the image of the photo was created on the square light. The photo showed a picture of a 5-year old Kaito standing in front of Nagi's parents. Yukariko was holding a baby and Kaito was looking intently at it. "Well…I don't recall this been taken before", Nagi said, "Of course you would'nt, you're the baby Yukariko's holding, you idiot", Mikado said earning a glare from Nagi. "Awww…mistress, you look so cute", Hayate complimented which made Nagi smile, "Thanks Hayate", she said. "Next up is..", Kaito said as another image was shown. This one seemed to be taken during winter and it showed Nagi, about 5 years old and Kaito, about 10 years old fishing in a lake with Mikado standing in the background. "This I remember, it was my first fishing trip", Nagi excitedly stated, "Who could forget the amount of fish you caught that day!", Kaito said. "What did you catch, Kaito?", Maria asked, "Errrr….I caught…", Kaito reluctantly replied, "Kaito caught a cold that day", Nagi continued for Kaito. Everyone including Mikado LOL'd as the next image showed Kaito falling into the lake.

"Yep, exactly what she said", Kaito said, "And it was'nt pretty, I was pretty much ill for a whole week". "Hahaha….that is one of the best memories I ever had", Mikado said as everyone began to stop laughing. Another image came up and this one had a picture of Nagi and Kaito playing a video game while a younger Maria was sitting on a couch behind them. "The first time I stepped foot in this mansion", Maria said, "Kaito was so excited to show me this mansion on that day". "Yep, I had to show you the workplace before I showed you the work", Kaito said as he put another photo. This one showed Nagi sitting on the floor, holding a paintbrush and a messed up picture of Mikado in front of her. "So, it was you who did it!", Mikado said angrily, "So what, old fool?", Nagi indifferently shot back. "Told ya she could use the paintbrush", Kaito said. Another image showed up, this was apparently taken before Nagi's birth as it showed a 4 year old Kaito standing next to a tree and in the background was Kaito's mother whose face could not be seen clearly. "Huh? Who is that?", Nagi asked pointing to Kaito's mother. "That's my mom", Kaito replied, "She..she looks beautiful". "As your dad would say, her beauty is matched by no one else", Mikado added.

The next photo was a family photo again taken before Nagi's birth. Before anyone could say anything, the sound of a helicopter above the mansion could be heard . They all rushed to the window instinctively and saw the helicopter land after which Agent KR stepped out, holding a machine gun. "I'm back!", he said. Kaito and Hayate went outside and faced the bald villain. "And now prepare to be eliminated!", Agent KR shouted as he let loose a barrage of bullets towards Kaito and Hayate.

Kaito and Hayate hid behind two trees as KR kept shooting the machine gun until it ran out of bullets. Seizing the 'opportunity', Hayate charged towards KR. However, KR suddenly produced a steel baseball bat with which he hit Hayate on his stomach, "Strike one", KR said. He then hit Hayate's chest, "Strike two", he said and then hit Hayate one last time on the side of his head sending him rolling on the ground like a rag doll. "Strike three!", he shouted holding the bat in victory only to have it taken away by Kaito. "Always seize every chance you see to unarm your opponent", Mikado said under his breath smiling. Nagi and Maria went outside to help Hayate inside while Kaito faked blow after blow to KR with the steel bat. "Hey! Cut it out!", KR yelled as he tried to dodge the fake blows, "Why? I did'nt even hit you yet", Kaito said, "Okay, enough fooling around", he said before throwing the bat straight up and out of sight and landing a left jab right to KR nose. "Ouch! That smarts", KR said holding his nose before being kicked in the gut.

"Hey….I was'nt ready!", he shouted as he fell to his knees. "No one with a brain will give you a chance to be ready in a real fight", Kaito and Mikado said in unison. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID FIGHT CODES! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN? ARE YOU SCARED? HUH?", KR yelled quite annoyed. "Why are you shouting in capital letters?", Kaito asked, "That's because Lexus' caps lock key was stuck. Besides he's too lazy to buy a new keyboard", KR said standing up.

**Lexus: Hey, I heard that!**

"Anyway, if you're done with that, I got two words for you..", Kaito said.

**Random people: SUCK IT!**

"Umm….I meant to say 'look up'", Kaito said as KR looked up and saw the baseball bat right above him. That bat landed right on his head and he staggered back to the helicopter holding his head. "I will get you eventually!", he shouted as the helicopter flew away. "I'm glad he's gone", Hayate said limping a bit as he went towards Kaito, "But he'll be back, bank on that", Kaito said. "My my, you've improved so much, I'm proud of you, Kaito", Mikado said, "Thanks gramps", Kaito replied. "Well, I better go back now, visit me sometime, okay?", Mikado said as he went away. "Sure thing", Kaito said as he went inside. "Hayate", Nagi said, "Yes. Mistress?", Hayate asked, "You're injuries seem to heal quickly", Nagi replied. "Oh! It's because.." Hayate stopped as he remembered Kaito asking him not to tell him about his automail arm, "…of my special training with Kaito". "Yes, that must be it", Maria said, "Anyhow, let's get back in. I'm freezing!", Nagi yelled as they all went inside.

In his room, Kaito took out the family photo from his camera and examined it closely. He looked intently at it and fixed his sight at a small black haired girl standing next to him. "(Hmmmm….who might you be?)", he thought to himself as he put the photo in his pocket.

**Lexus: *sighs* Another chapter without Hayate, Nagi or Kaito**

**Hinagiku: Look, there's Kaito**

**Kaito: Hey Lexus, Narrator, Hinagiku**

**Narrator: Where were you and the others?**

**Kaito: Oh, Nagi insisted that we take a 'short cut' and so we got lost. I was separated and so, I went back on the normal route. I don't know where Hayate and Nagi are right now**

**(On the Great Wall of China)**

**Hayate: Mistress, are you sure we're still heading in the right direction**

**Nagi: I'm positive, just keep on going**

**Hayate: If you say so**

**(Back to whatever place the others are in)**

**Hinagiku: Well, wherever they are, let's just hope they're okay.**

**(Everyone nods)**

**Narrator: Next time, the leader of the enemy reveals who he really is.**


End file.
